Under His Wing
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: Beast Boy has to write a romance novel for his Masters Degree. When he sees a fight between Robin and Starfire he gets inspiration. He causes tension between them for a good plot. But will he tear this couple apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Assignment

"UGH! I hate America!" The green changeling stomped into the Ops room. Raven was twenty eight chapters deep in _The Chronicles of Rorek_ so there was no way she was coming out. Until Beast Boy walked in.

"I supposed you're going to tell me why." Raven deadpanned. She dog-eared her page and put down her book.

"DUDE! How did you know I was here?" Beast Boy asked, smeckledorfed. Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, for starters, you came in here stomping and yelling about how much you hate America. That's hard to miss. I'm very observant, if you haven't already noticed. And don't forget that I'm an empath; I could sense you when you were still in Steele City for that 'Guys Night'. Really?" Raven sounded annoyed, so Beast Boy quickly changed the subject.

"I have to write this romance novel to pass this class I'm taking for my Masters." Beast Boy fumed. Raven was impressed.

"You went to college?"

"Uh, yeah. Is that surprising?" Beast Boy sounded aggravated.

"Yeah, you'll be the first person who went to college in the Tower." Raven said.

"Yeah right dude. Robin probably did. Daddy bats is probably loaded. He probably sent Robin to Harvard or Yale or something." Beast Boy fumed.

"Actually…Robin didn't 'go' to college." Raven said.

"Really? Seriously?" Beast Boy was pleasantly surprised.

"Yup. Starfire went to college on Tamaran, but that doesn't count. I went to college in Azar, but I had to self-educate. Cyborg didn't go at all. Robin took college classes in high school. You can count that is you want." Raven smiled.

"Well, this has to be realistic…" Beast Boy stared at Raven.

"Oh no. I'm not pretending to date you!" Raven flashed out.

"C'mon Star…that guy was totaling coming onto you. He groped you! What was a boyfriend supposed to do? See things my way!"

"You were _supposed_ to ask him to stop. Politely. Not get into a fist fight!"

"You know why I beat him up, Star. Batman corrupted my moral compass. Now my first reaction is fight. I'm sorry" Starfire had left a long time ago. Robin went hurrying after her. Beast Boy saw this all.

"Hmm…Sparrow and NovaFlame…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on, Raven! Just read it!" Beast Boy shoved the notebook in her face. She gave him a look of disgust, and took the notebook.

"_Under His Wing_?" Raven read the title in apprehension. Beast Boy nodded, smiling. Raven rolled her eyes and read the first chapter:

_Chapter 1_

"_I swear, Nova, I was jealous!" Sparrow said, following her._

"_I understand that, Sparrow. Just…pleaz don't react like that gain please." She said. _

"_Okay." Said Sparrow_

_They walked out hand and hand._

Raven shut the notebook.

"What did you think?" Beast Boy asked.

"You spelled 'please' wrong. Nice going, college grad. Plus, a real romance novel needs angst-everything can't be perfect because real romance isn't like that." Raven said

"What would you know about romance?" Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow.

"I was married back in Azarath. Want some tofu?" Raven was obviously trying to change that subject.

"Who was the lucky groom?" Beast Boy teased.

"Lucky groom and his _wife._" Raven saw Beast Boy's eyes boggle out of his head. "Marriage is different in Azarath. You can have multiple husbands or wives as long as it is performed by a disciple of Azar. My father's got like fifty" Raven went back to her book.

"You never answered my question, dearest." Beast Boy said with a boatload of cheek.

"His name was Ronald Metrion Azar III. Her name was Clarisse Fuera Metrion Azar III. We all lived together, and I developed a close relationship with Clarisse. One day she said she loved me and I didn't feel the same. She told her husband and I got thrown out." Raven cringed and went back to her book.

_Hmm, _Beast Boy thought, _I never thought Raven would be the married type._

* * *

_The whole Azaranian marriage thing was purely of my imagination. And the college grad thing was made up too. This whole story is fake. Just like Nicki Minaj's butt. Review and Favorite. Flamers and Grammar Nazis welcome._


	3. THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED

THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED! IF YOU WANT IT THEN PM ME.


End file.
